Episode 7769 (9th March 2017)
Plot Pierce is angered after listening to the voicemail and is off with Rhona. He asks Rhona if she trusts him as it looked like she may delete their sex tape earlier. Pierce questions if she's getting cold feet but Rhona can't understand why he's being like this. David assures Jacob that the tests are a formality but that doesn't calm Jacob's fears. He states David only got such a quick appointment at the doctors as he was turning the lucky coin in his hand although insists he isn't nuts. Emma follows Leyla and Pete into the shop and Pete suggests Emma has a word with Jacob. As Ronnie mends a fence Lawrence explains he didn't know he was going to blurt that out. After a disagreement over the video, Rhona agrees to keep it, although asks Pierce to take it off the tablet so Leo doesn't see it. Pierce is pleased and they hug. Megan realises Jai has been lost since Holly died and tells him not to do anything stupid. Moira approaches Jai but he rushes off. Jacob is adamant he needs to find the lucky coin before David receives his test results. Jacob acknowledges the coin makes him feel less scared and Emma suggests they face his fear and call for the results. Pierce calls round at Tug Ghyll to talk to Vanessa. Pierce tells Vanessa that he pities her. Vanessa realises Pierce has been checking Rhona's phone but they are disturbed by Johnny's crying. Pierce insists Rhona will always side with his so Vanessa orders Pierce out of her house. Everyone is relieved when David is given the all clear. Leyla insists if Eric has found the lucky coin, it is going straight in the bin. Jai visits Holly's grave. Lawrence asks Ronnie why he stayed with Lisa unless he was waiting for him. Lawrence insists if Ronnie leaves, he'll follow him as he can't be without Ronnie. The men hug. Pierce returns to Smithy Cottage and tells Rhona he put his foot in it with Vanessa, confessing he listened to her voicemail. Rhona realises this is why Pierce was acting weird. Chrissie welcomes Ronnie to the family. Vanessa vents to Leyla about Pierce when she receives a text message from Rhona to meet her in the pub. Pete offers to babysit Johnny. Tracy shows David the pictures she took for her book cover. Eric appears in the shop having found the lucky coin after taking apart the washing machine. Jacob is delighted but puts it in the charity box. Eric can't believe it. Vanessa tells Rhona that Pierce visited her earlier but Rhona explains he told her and Pierce appears. Vanessa can't believe how Pierce has managed to twist things. Moira finds Jai at Holly's grave and tells him Holly would be proud of him. She realises Jai is struggling and he admits the only thing that's stopping him getting drugs is he doesn't have a dealer's number. Moira encourages Jai to go to a meeting. Vanessa tells Pierce that her being the maid of honour is a great idea - it gives her six weeks to change Rhona's mind about marrying him. Cast Regular cast *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Field *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,100,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes